Harry Potter and the Vial of the Blood
by redjade03
Summary: Harry Potter and the Vial of the Blood. In the "6th" book of the Harry Potter series, we find Harry conflicted with the memory of Black, but life goes on. He meets a girl named Milvia who will greatly affect Harry's life as she herself does not know how.
1. The Things We Are Told

Harry Potter and the Vial of the Blood

By: redjade03

Privet Drive hadn't been as hot last summer in Harry's mind. He sat down on his bed, having finished one of his Transfiguration assignments that dealt with animagus in the wizarding world. It undoubtedly reminded him of someone Harry didn't want to remember just now.

While he was writing the paper, he had to make quite a large number of trips to the kitchen for drinks of water. But while he walked down the narrow stairs of his uncle Vernon's house, he was pestered by one single thought: Sirius Black. Every single trip he remembered something about him. But the one memory that tormented Harry was Sirius's last expression before disappearing behind the tapestry when Harry himself was in great danger as he fought off multiple Death Eaters. A mixture of pain and terror was the last expression was what Harry saw on his godfather's face. He could barely recall Sirius's bark-like laugh now.

He wanted desperately to stop thinking of that moment, but it kept creeping into his mind when he wasn't doing much. It was quite still early and he was sure that uncle Vernon wouldn't mind keeping Harry away from number four for a few hours. Harry snatched his wand and put it in his back pocket, even though he had been lectured by Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody that his bum might be in danger.

"Where are you going, boy?" uncle Vernon eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Just for a small walk, uncle Vernon," Harry said as he tried to move toward the door.

"Very well boy, but I'm warning you. Don't make me come out there in front of everyone and teach you a lesson," he said, pointing a stubby finger at Harry's face.

As he walked down the sidewalk, he saw Mrs. Figg walking on the other side carrying a small bag of cat food. Harry waved in a friendly manor as she smiled at him kindly, heading home with a tabby cat behind her. Harry wasn't sure where he was going, but then he decided that he might sit on a swing in the park.

But when he got there, there was someone already seated on the only intact swing which Harry's cousin, Dudley, hadn't destroyed yet. Harry saw that it was a girl who limply swung with her arms locked on the chains of the swing. She had black hair that ran half way down her back. Even though he couldn't see her face due to the fact that she was looking down at the sandbox, he could see the small tears that fell on her lap. Harry silently began to walk away from the scene in hopes of not intruding on the girl's private moment when she suddenly looked up. Harry stopped walking backwards. She was a pretty girl who had very large gray eyes that sparkled with tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here," Harry quickly muttered as he tried to back away.

"Wait!" she said, as she walked towards Harry, wiping the tears in her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I didn't mean to bother you," he said as he took off his glasses to clean them up a bit, "I just came for a walk, and…"

"Its fine," the girl said quickly as she was now standing no more than a foot away from Harry.

Harry could see that she had long bangs that framed her pale face. Suddenly, she put her hand in front of Harry and said, "I'm Milvia."

He took her hand and shook it softly. "I'm Harry," he said. He wasn't feeling very bad now. Whatever the girl had cried about wasn't on her mind for now.

"I've never seen you around here," she looked at Harry's face very carefully.

"I don't come out too much. School, you know?" Harry smiled kindly.

Her face seemed to darken, but she went on, "No, I don't. I don't go to school." Her head bowed slightly as she tapped her foot on the sand.

"Oh, why?" Harry asked before he could notice that she wished to go to school.

"Well," she smiled, "my horrible father wishes to keep me safe inside the confines of my home even though he teaches all year and doesn't come for the summer or any other holiday for that matter to visit me. Actually, I haven't seen him for five years."

"Oh," Harry felt bad for the girl.

"Oh, its fine. I guess he wants me to stay home and be safe, but I might die of boredom instead," she smiled at this as she tried to make Harry not feel sorry for her. Harry wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to say something foolish. Quickly he wiped his forehead.

"What's that on your forehead?" the girl pointed softly at Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Nothing, just a scar. So, where do you live?" The girl said nothing as she had her arms crossed in a relaxed form. She slowly began to walk around Harry, making him twirl as to not lose eye contact.

"How stupid can I be? I know who you are! Aren't you Harry Potter?" Harry's heart sank. Probably his whole neighborhood thought that he really went to St. Brutos.

"I guess you think I'm a bad person." Harry felt anger at his uncle for spreading the rumor.

"No, not at all. I know your uncle talks a lot of rubbish, but I'm not talking about Muggle affairs, but of our world."

Harry widened his eyes as he understood what she had just said.


	2. 2

She giggled at the expression on his face, but said, "So, you go to Hogwarts, don't you?" His chest was filled with warmth. There was someone his age he could talk to about the life outside Privet Drive.

"Yes, I do."

"Tell me Harry, is it really as wonderful as I've been told?"

"Yes, just the greatest place I've ever been to." 

She smiled at this, but it was a sad smile.

"Why don't we go to my house? There we can talk in private."

"Sure," Harry said as he followed Milvia. 

But as the two walked towards Magnolia Drive, Dudley appeared in his car. He looked at Harry as though he wanted him to disappear, but quickly turned to look at the girl.

"You don't want to be hanging around with him. He's very weird," Dudley's friends laughed as they sat in the car, while Dudley sluggishly exited the car.

"Hi, Dudley. Long time no see," Dudley blushed as Milvia patted his shoulder, or maybe he was still trying to catch his breath from the great effort it took to exit the car, Harry thought.

"You disappeared, Mil. I thought you were going to go to Smeltings."

She looked like she was thinking very hard, but began, "I was, but I decided to be home schooled, you know, to have more time to see the telly."

Dudley smirked and said, "Yeah, I was going to do that, but my parents insisted in sending me to Smelting," Dudley then looked back at his friends and said, "I'll catch up with you. Let me just have a word with Mil," His friends obeyed as they smiled at him and Pierce jumped into the driver seat and gave Dudley a thumbs up. The car sped quickly on the quiet street. How Dudley had teased Harry about the car, but Harry was quite fine with that. He had started flying brooms at the age of eleven and they were much faster than Dudley's flashy car.

Suddenly, sickened by Dudley's attempt to be a gentleman, Harry turned away as Dudley tried to grab, with his massive hand, Milvia's hand up to his chubby lips.

"I have always liked you, Mil. You are still very pretty."

"Oh, thank you Dudley," she said as she quickly pulled her hand away and wiped it on her shirt behind her back so that Dudley wouldn't notice.

Dudley suddenly took two giant steps in front of Milvia while he almost knocked Harry to the floor. "I was wondering," he smiled, "would you like to be my girlfriend?" Harry wanted to laugh, but he was still rubbing his arm.

"Oh Dudley, you are very kind," his smile now radiated, "but," then it began to fade, "I'm very sorry. I already have a boyfriend." She paused and looked at Harry. "And we're very happy." She added quickly.

Dudley looked intensely at Harry. "Well, if this boyfriend of yours does begin to get creepy, tell me and I'll knock his teeth out." Dudley kept his eyes on Harry.

"Yeah, I'll give you a call."

Dudley looked angry, but kept his composure. "Fine." But just before he was about to leave he said, "Wait a second, you don't have my number." 

"Oh, yeah. Well, I know where you live, but I can always get the number from Harry. I'll see you Dudley." She waved kindly as Dudley continued to give Harry a nasty look, but Harry was busy snickering behind Milvia.

***

"What a creep!" Milvia said as she opened the door to her home. "I can't believe him acting all nice to me when in school he didn't even know I was alive. What a git."

Harry laughed, "I didn't remember you either."

"Well, I kinda didn't say much. I was in the far back. No one really noticed me there."

"Oh," Harry said as he followed Milvia into the livingroom.

"I try to avoid him. Every time I have to make an excuse. 'Oh no, Dudley, my father will kill me if I have a boyfriend,' or 'Oh sorry, Dudley, I'm moving to Bristol soon and you know it couldn't work.' I think next time I will tell him that I'm dying from some strange disease which the doctors haven't been able to identify."

Harry smiled at her as she pointed to a sofa near his left. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Er, it's ok, I feel fine."

But she hadn't heard and was now saying, "and pumpkin juice, and apple juice, and orange juice, and milk, and water, and tea, and butterbeer."

"You have butterbeer, here?"

"Yep, I ask Mrs. Figg to order things for me and then I pay her when she comes for her weekly inspections." She said as she grabbed two bottles from the fridge and handed one to Harry."

"Thanks. Why does she inspect you?"

"Because my father told her to. He doesn't want me to wonder off."

"Oh, er, do you have a bottle opener by any chance?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just forgot." She took Harry's bottle and tapped it with her finger as she said, "Unisaffeno." The bottle top gave a light whine as it compressed and flew a few inches into the air. "There you go."

Harry gave her a nod. For being a person without friends, she was remarkably amicable and articulata. Harry looked around the house. It was a standard Muggle residence. Quite clean and acceptable to the Dursleys, if they ever came over for tea. There was a small television, but seemed quite dusty as if it hadn't been used in years. There was also a small coffee table with a curious ornament. It was of a silver unicorn that was poking its muzzle up to a dark orb. Upon the hearth's mantle, Harry saw pictures. One was of a beautiful woman with black hair up to her shoulders. She actually resembled Milvia closely. The woman held two baby girls. The next one was of Milvia playing the violin, but she was around ten in that picture and the one next to that one was of the two baby girls seated next to a baby boy with wild black hair. The final frame held a picture of the black haired woman and of a redhead who were seated next to a Christmas tree with three babies from the earlier frame. Of course, these were Muggle images didn't move at all for if any Muggle who would see such pictures would find them extraordinarily curious and yet disturbing.

"So tell me, it is true that the staircases move constantly." She sat next to Harry with her eyes glistening as she waited for him to talk, but he had risen towards the mantle. "Oh," Milvia said. She stood next to Harry who looked at the pictures.

"Is that you?"

"Yes and that is you," she pointed at the baby boy, "and that's your mum."

Harry took the frame and carefully looked at the redhead.

"That was my mum and my sister. My twin sister, in fact." 

Harry could not say a thing. He saw how happy his mother and Milvia's mother looked.

"But . . ." Harry could not continue. He felt that maybe he shouldn't be here. All this time, he thought, there has been a picture of my mother when I barely saw one when I was eleven. 

"They were friends. She was your godmother." She paused, but went on, "I was told by my father. He said they were inseparable. She was at Hogwarts with your mum."

"Where's your mum, Milvia. I would like to ask her questions about my mum." Milvia looked down at the picture in her hands which she had taken from Harry. Harry could see that her hands shook violently as she put the frame back into place.

"She was killed. Both of them. He killed them." She paused and said, "They were killed by Voldemort. 

Harry suddenly felt a flash of anger arise in him. So many lives lost because of Voldemort's ambition to be all powerful and rule. "And now he has returned and I fear that many more will die." Harry suddenly wanted to have him in front of him to finally end it all, but he remembered the prophesy; one must die by the hands of the other.

Harry wanted to leave immediately. He didn't want to explode at a person who he had barely met, but before his thoughts could form, Milvia clutched his fist. Her hand was soft, but very cold to the touch.

"I have always wanted to talk to someone about him and speak words formed in anger and pain. I have always wanted to look at him and scar him with all my power. I want to see him bleed upon the dead bodies of his followers as he realizes that he can't escape alive again."

Harry could see the small tears forming in her eyes, but she quickly turned away as she wiped them. Harry's anger was replaced by pity. "How did it happened, Milvia?" Harry asked as he slowly locked his fingers into hers.

As they sat, she began.


	3. 3

"I was told, about ten years ago, that my mother and sister were down stairs in our home in Bristol while I slept. It was two days after what had happened with you, Harry." Harry nodded.

"Well, my mother was in the kitchen with my sister and I was in my room in the crib. As you might have heard, there were many celebrations because of Voldemort's defeat by you, but my mum being very saddened by what had happened to your family, stayed home. But, some time in the night, Voldemort . . ." She stopped and bowed her head, "entered the house in his bodiless essence and . . ."

She turned her head to the mantle, "entered her body. Once inside her, he took my sister into the forest. There he exited my mother's body and left her to die after he consumed her blood."

She stopped as she quickly wiped her eyes. Harry felt horribly saddened for her. She had known too many details of her mother's death and suffering.

"Then," she started looking at Harry with reddened eyes, "he entered by sister's body. They think he used her to get as far as possible and dumped her body along the way. They never found her." She paused and looked away.

"Father never was able to find my sister, but they found my mother." Harry wanted to say something comforting, but the words would seem empty. He could only close his eyes for a second to try to take everything in.

"Imagine what father must have felt. When father realized what had happened, he was distraught. He felt very guilty for not being able to save them. He believed us all dead until Dumbledore came to console him and discovered me in my crib." She stopped and drank some of her butterbeer. 

A long time passed before anyone said anything.

But then Milvia spoke, "You are probably one of the few of us who can truly understand the lost of a parent, but most importantly," she stopped and drank the last of her butterbeer, "the isolation from others who may help you numb the pain from it all."

Harry felt a stab in his heart. That was the feeling he had felt after Sirius's death; a deepening numbness that did not allow himself to enjoy life. Harry cleared his throat and finally words formed, "And your father kept you away from this information." 

"Exactly, but I knew the truth in my heart. He isolates himself from me now. He denied for years what I truly was until I couldn't take it anymore and I, well, I kinda blew up the house." 

"What!" Harry's eyes widened. 

"I got so mad that everything in the house just blew up. Father was extremely mad especially when the ministry got involved."

"And did they threaten to snap your wand?" She laughed and seemed almost delighted to move away from the subject of Voldemort. 

"No, you see, my father hadn't even accepted the idea of telling me about our world. My father hadn't even taken me to Diagon Alley yet. I had no wand for them to snap and anyway, it wasn't like I knew what I was doing."

Harry was fascinated by the way she narrated the story. It was as if she were an alien who was sharing everything about her world. 

"Actually," she continued, "I haven't met many wizards. My father actually just took me to Olivander's Wand Shop and didn't allow me to go anywhere else."

Harry smiled as an idea entered his mind. "Don't you think that you could go to Diagon Alley by using floo powder?"

"I could, but I wouldn't know what to do. I need to go with someone that can explain the things I see." She stopped, but then took a deep breath and said, "As I told you, Harry, father never comes and barely writes. He thinks that I don't need to understand the world which I truly belong to. It seems that he wants me to keep me ignorant of everything." 

Harry suddenly had a thought, "But isn't your father a professor? Wouldn't he want you to know many things, especially about magic?" 

"He does," she pointed at the shelves of book, "but it seems he doesn't want me to actually see the wizarding world. It is as if he fears that something might happen if I do." 

"But why isolated from him? He could come, couldn't he?" 

"He says that it is better to stay away because then no one could follow him. He thinks that he can keep me here safe if I am under incognito. He thinks that if no one knows that I exist, then Voldemort will not touch me. He has kept me as far as he can from everything, even himself."

"But can't you do something about it?"

She smiled and said, "I have, actually. I received my OWLs yesterday. I got all twelve with passing marks. When I saw my marks, I became resolute upon the course of my actions. I will go to Hogwarts. All these years, ever since I received my first letter, I've dreamed of going and leaving this place. Oh Harry, I hope my plan works. But I am sorry Harry, I must be boring you to death with my dreams and problems. I think you already have more than your share." She smiled at him. 

"Oh no, not at all. You are not bothering me at all. I understand how you feel. My family kept me ignorant for years about our world. I felt a deep desperation to escape from it all." 

"Yes, that's what I feel. But I can't take it anymore. I have absolutely had it and so I sent an owl to Dumbledore. I requested admission to Hogwarts for the sixth and seventh year due to my future career plans. Dumbledore sent response quickly this very morning telling me that a place has always been reserved for me. I don't care about the tantrum father will give me. I just hope that he will not embarrass me once I'm there." 

Harry had received his OWLs, too. He received twelve OWLs even though he barely passed his Divination tests with Professor Trelawney as his teacher. But then he saddened as he thought of something. 

"But how do you plan to finance everything you will need to buy for school if your father opposes you going to Hogwarts?"

"Well," she looked at him, but quickly looked around the room as if listening for anyone else in the room, "Dumbledore told me that my mother had her private wealth in Gringotts, but because she has passed away, all the money automatically become mine. Dumbledore sent me the key with his response this morning." 

Harry felt very happy for Milvia. Of all the people he knew that had suffered at the hands of Voldemort, he thought Milvia was one of the most deprived and forgotten. But before he could congratulate her, a thought rose in Harry's mind. 

"But what about your guardians? Surely, they won't let you go to easily, will they now?"

Suddenly, Harry saw a great grin appear on her face. "I haven't had a guardian since I blew up the last house. And my father wouldn't dare put another Muggle family to take care of me because I knew too much. He had no choice, but let me be here alone. That was the reason why we went to get my wand. He at least wanted some sort of protection from Voldemort." 

"Wow," said Harry as he finished his butterbeer. "I think that you will love Hogwarts." 

The following two hours, they talked about everything Harry could think of, even his battles with Voldemort. He even talked about Quidditch. She seemed quite intrigued by the game. She wondered if she could learn how to fly well enough to play. Harry then began to talk about his best friends; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. 

"She sounds delightful and very kind. Very bright girl, indeed. I hope she likes me." 

"I think she will. She's really strict with us about our studies, but she's really nice." Harry took a quick glance at his watch. "I think I should go now. It's getting quite late." 

"Oh, it is quite late. I'll walk with you back to the Dursley's place." 

"Don't bother. I'll be fine." 

"Don't worry about me, Harry. I still have to go to Mrs. Figg's and pick up some orders." 


	4. 4

Harry dreamed about something that was not wholly unpleasant. He did not dreamed about the usual; Cedric's death, his parents' deaths, Sirius's death, or the cause of so many deaths, Voldemort. Instead, his dream was filled with laughter. He heard a voice he had never heard before. The female voice was saying something, but it faded into and out of audible language. 

"Oh, he is so beautiful. Have . . . and James's friend, . . . And . . . why . . . I did, but he never said anything. No, I already . . . my husband. I know you don't, but he is . . ." 

He could not see her, but saw what appeared to be a necklace upon her. It was silverish with what appeared to be a very large black pearl in the middle. But then, he heard another voice. A voice that was male and unfamiliar. 

"But he is a Death Eater! How could you marry that man!" 

Harry woke as the tapping upon the window could not be drowned by the dream. It was a tawny owl with yellowish eyes. Harry quickly grabbed his glasses and opened the window. He had received his letter from Hogwarts which he opened quickly. There was the usual greeting and then there was a separate sheet with a chart listing classes. Harry then began to read another piece of parchment. 

__

It is our pleasure that you are able to choose from any number of classes available at Hogwarts for your sixth year, however, the classes you chose should correspond with the line of work you are considering to enter upon completion of your studies at Hogwarts with successful graduation and adequate marks on the NEWTs examinations. There is a maximum of seven classes per year and a minimum of five. Three classes are required for sixth years to take: Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Students should work on their schedules for some time before enrolling in classes. Some classes require certain marks on the OWLs as a prerequisite to enter a given class. We hope that every student understands what is expected from him or her as a sixth year. We hope your vacations continue to be enjoyable. 

Sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress 

Harry then took a cursory look at the chart when he noticed classes he hadn't heard of before: Muggle Weaponry, Perception of Common Doctrine, Basic Remedies, Contraptions, Antediluvian Tongues, Contemporaneous Vernacular, Brew, Magical Axiom, Liberal Studies, and so many other classes. As Harry gave the tawny owl some water and food, Harry saw another letter that he quickly recognized as Ron's. 

__

Harry, 

Hope you're well with the Muggles. Mum said it was fine for you to come for the last weeks of summer so that you can have your birthday in the Burrow. I haven't heard anything new about you-know-who, but the old ones are in contact with Tonks and the others. I haven't been able to hear much about their plans, but I suppose we will find out eventually. Hermione is coming over hear in a week. She has already picked out her classes. I haven't even gotten my letter from Hogwarts yet. Then I was thinking about Quidditch. Who's ganna be captain for Gryffindor? George told me that McGonagall chooses. I guess we'll know when we get to school. I hope you're alright. It was a great lost you had to go through. I would be very depressed if father had died after what happened with the snake. Dad is still not talking with Percy. Percy is a real git. He still is saying that Dumbledore is out of line fighting his own private war against you-know-who. He says that the ministry can handle the situation, sure they can. But you know, people are really scared. Even mother keeps a close eye on the door or when ever we are out. I heard that people are afraid of going along with their lives. I just hope you-know-who doesn't get all the supporters he expects. Everyone heard of what happened to the Death Eaters that were captured by Dumbledore. They were sent to Azkaban, but Dad said it is for certain that they will escape. I hope they don't. I wonder how Malfoy is going to try and get us back at school? Anyway, I do hope you can come with us so that we can visit Fred's and George's shop. They named it Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes after all. I haven't been there, but I've heard from Hermione that it is fantastic. 

Hope you're well, 

Ron 

Harry suddenly felt glad that he was about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts and that he was about to meet up with his best friends, but then he remembered Milvia. An idea crept into his mind. Without thinking, he took a piece of parchment that he began to scribble on. 

Ron, 

I hope that you're fine. I don't think that uncle Vernon will dislike the idea of not seeing me for the rest of the summer. But I would like to ask you if you could ask your mom if I can take someone with me to the Burrow. I actually met her yesterday. She's going to Hogwarts for the first time, but she is in our year. She seems very nice, but very lonely. She doesn't know much about our world, not even about other wizards. I hope to see Fred's and George's shop. It sounds as if they are doing well. Anyway, I hope we can organize the team soon. I also haven't heard much about you-know-who, but I doubt he will not make a move soon. Please send your mom's answer soon. Hope that we can choose our classes together so at least we have someone to chat with. 

See you soon, 

Harry 

Quickly, Harry tied the letter on the owl's leg and told it to deliver it to Ron at the Burrow. With a sudden cry, it shrieked as it began to fly away in the rising morning. Hedwig suddenly woke with a start. 

After Harry got ready, he headed down stairs for breakfast, but before he could, Dudley stopped him. The door was slammed so hard upon Harry that his glasses chattered. 

"WHAT THE HELL, DUDLEY!" 

Harry put his hands towards his eyes as he tried to collect the pieces of the lenses. Dudley began to snicker as Harry heard his heavy steps headed downstairs. Once Harry had made it to the kitchen, after having a hard time walking blindly around the house, he found a chair where to sit on. Uncle Vernon quickly noticed Harry. 

"Boy, that doesn't belong on the table. Why did you break your glasses? If you think I'm going to replace them you must be dreaming." 

"I wouldn't break my glasses on purpose uncle Vernon. I know to well you wouldn't replace them." Harry continued to glare at the blurry fragments in front of him. 

"Don't take that tone with me, boy. I don't need your nonsense this early in the day." Uncle Vernon was becoming more scarlet as he looked at Harry. 

"You don't have to keep me all summer, uncle Vernon. My friend from school has invited me to stay for the rest of the summer with his family." Uncle Vernon didn't say a thing. Instead, he stopped buttering his toast and looked at Harry intently. 

"Very well, but I won't drive you anywhere and I don't want any funny business like last time. You have to get yourself out of here normally." 

"You don't have to worry about that." 

"What do you mean with that, boy?" Uncle Vernon eyed Harry suspiciously. 

"Nothing. I just know someone who can get us to my friend's house in no time." 

"Please, boy. Who do you know?" 

"Oh, well, yesterday I met a delightful person and she has transportation." 

Dudley stopped devouring his breakfast. He looked at Harry, but Harry couldn't see him. 

"Do you mean Milvia?" 

"Yes, Dudley. She is . . ." 

"WHAT?" Dudley shouted. 

"What, what?" said Harry as he calmly continued to fidget with the frame of his glasses. 

"Why is she being so nice to you? You of all people!" 

"Because I am nice to her, Anyway, I'm going over there to see if she can fix these." 

"Please, boy. Those are unfixable. Anyway, I don't want you to be corrupting people with your nonsense." 

"Well, I wouldn't, but she knows more about magic than I do. I bet she can fix these. She has many wizarding books and I bet she can fix these in no time." 

Before Harry could hear his uncle's reaction, he bolted from the chair with the handful of glass and left number four. 

When he finally found the house on Magnolia, he noticed that the knocker was particularly familiar. It was fashioned after a serpent that he hadn't noticed the day before, but now seemed awfully large and grotesque. He didn't wait for long once he knocked. He could barely make out the face, but he could tell she was smiling at him. 

"Good day, Harry." 

"Good morning, Milvia. I was hoping that you could help me." 

"Oh, yes, of course." 


	5. 5

". . . and so the door went right onto my face and that git of Dudley left me there with the pieces of my glasses. I swear, once I'm outta Hogwarts, Dudley is going to get it." 

"Well, I don't think oculus reparo is going to work with these. Let me look for a book that I think may have the right spell." 

"Fine." Harry slovenly continued to eat the breakfast that Milvia had given him. Once he finished and had put the dishes in their proper place, he noticed that there was a piece of parchment upon the table. He found the largest piece of his lenses and began to read. He knew it was rude and all, but there was strangely something familiar about the small, crowded, and neat writing. 

__

Milvia, 

When I heard from Dumbledore himself that you had defied my wishes, I could no longer deny to myself that you had utterly disregarded every single command that I have imposed for your own safety. You are a foolish little girl who does not understand everything I have done for her. As your father, I am adamant upon the rules that I have imposed for you, but you seem to know best. I am not trying to be wicked, but you are driving my patience. I cannot stop you from coming to Hogwarts, but if you think that you can disobey without consequences, you are mistaken. You have always been a stubborn little girl, but now that you think you know what you are doing, I cannot stop you from acting upon your whims. I hope that once we face each other, you do not affront me. You know very well what I am capable of. Do not provoke me to take extreme actions to get you out of Hogwarts in a heartbeat. 

Sincerely, 

Your Father 

"You know," Harry turned quickly to see Milvia carrying two massive books, "That's actually quite a nice letter from him. He usually tells me that he wishes me to be more conforming to the life I must live. I got it this morning. At least he didn't send a Howler. Last time he did, I continued to hear this ringing sound in my head after I heard his whole diatribe. He's such a . . . I don't know what to call him anymore." 

"I'm sorry for reading it. I just wanted to see what it said." Harry felt really bad. 

"It's fine. It's nothing really important though. But he is sure a funny man, yes he is. When he talks to me by the floo powder network, it's like he's lost for words. He usually tries to avoid looking at me." 

"So you don't heed his warnings?" 

"No, not really. He makes threats all the time and I'm still here." She shrugged 

"You found the book?" 

"Nope, but I think that the spell is in here." She opened the book and then Harry waited for her. "Ok, I think I got it, but I'll need your help to find my wand." 

* * *

To his amazement, Harry realized that as he climb the stairs the paintings were animated. They were looking at him as if they had never seen a human being before. They started to whisper to one another, but then Milvia silenced them. And as they entered the room, Harry could not believe what he saw. The walls were painted in a light blueish color that seemed to move as clouds do. It was as if the walls were breathing. Harry then noticed a table filled with what seemed like potions of all different kinds and a bronze cauldron that bubbled pink bubbles. 

"I don't use it much, so I forget where I place it. I know it's somewhere here." 

"What kind of wood is it?" 

"Well, it's made of redwood so its color is reddish brown." She was looking through a tattered box. "I saw at least two days ago. I was using it when I was making my wall enchanting paste." 

"Paste?" Harry started looking around the potions. 

"Yeah, is the thing that makes the walls look like they're cloudy. I was making the same enchantment, but in a pinkish color." 

Harry quickly spotted the wand inside a long jar that bedsides holding the wand, contained a violet liquid with the slightest stench of acridity. 

"I found it. It's inside that jar." When Harry went to touch it, he felt Milvia's hand stop him. 

"You don't want to touch that. It won't kill you or anything, but it might burn a lot. It's this cleaner I made to get rid of stains, but it's a bit too strong." 

"What about the other stuff." 

"Well, most are quite innocuous, but some bottles here, well, let just say you wouldn't want drink them." 

Milvia carefully opened the jar and then added a greyish liquid into the violet one. Suddenly it all turned black. It began to bubble, but quickly the blackness contracted and disappeared. She pulled out the wand and wipe it on her shirt. 

"Well, it doesn't look that bad. I think it isn't damaged. But let's see." 

Harry could see that the wand looked fine. It was probably about two inches longer than his own wand. He wanted to ask her what the core was made off, but before he could, he saw that they were standing in the far left corner looking down at a snake. It was yellow and slept in a large tank. 

"Grant thee bed and fed, thus you're not dead, but now turn a lovely shade of red." 

And suddenly the snake began to change color. It was not exactly red, but a bright orange shade. 

"Not too bad, I suppose it could have stayed the same." 


	6. 6

"Put all the piece in a small pile and stand back." 

Milvia looked down at the pile. She gripped her wand tightly and with a quick whip, she blurted, "Fasinato Occhio!" A flash of silver sparks soared towards the remnants of Harry's glasses. After the puff cleared, Harry saw that his glasses looked perfectly normal. He snatched them up and placed them on his face. 

"Wow, I can see perfectly fine, thanks." 

"No problem." She started to wipe her wand, "Look at this cheap thing, its peeling." 

"Really, let me see." Harry saw that indeed it was. It seemed that the wand had been lacquered. Underneath, the wand was a shiny grayish wood. "It doesn't look that bad underneath." 

"I guess." She shrugged and started to peel the wand, "Might be used, I suppose." 

Harry then remembered something, "I have something else to tell you. My friend, Ron, sent me a letter. He said that his mom invited me to go to their home for the rest of the summer. I thought that you might want to come along, so I sent a letter to Ron to ask his mom if she wouldn't mind you over." 

"That's cool. I want to really see how a wizarding home functions. Hey, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what classes you want." 

"Not really. I just want to have classes with Ron." 

"I want the Muggle Weaponry class. I heard from Mrs. Figg's nephew that he wished that class were longer." 

"Really?" 

"He said that even though Professor L'Odious is harsh, he does teach you a lot about fighting and all that stuff." 

"I wonder who's going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I hope it's someone who can teach the subject appropriately." 

"I'm just really worried about what house I'll be in." 

"That's right. I didn't think about that before." 

"I just know I don't want to be in Slytherin, but I know father would want me to be. He was a Slytherin." 

"I wonder why." Harry felt suddenly that his comment was inappropriate, but was relieved when Milvia started laughing. 

"I do want to be in Gryffindor. Mom was in Gryffindor. Father told me that she was a great Quidditch player who was chaser for six years." 

"Really." 

"Yeah. Every year she was in the team they won the Quidditch Cup." 

"Wow. That means that she probably played with my father. He was chaser, too." 

"Oh really, that's something I didn't know. Father isn't a fan of Quidditch, though. Every time I bring it up he avoids answering my questions." 

"I hope that we do win the cup and all. I have to find replacements for the chasers. They all graduated and the Weasley twins left too. Bugger, I've have to talk to Ron about these things." 

"Well, I think I'm going to do some bit of packing. I wonder what I should take. Is it quite chilly there, wherever Hogwarts is at?" 

"In the winter it is." 

"I hope your friend's mom lets me go." 

"I don't think she'll mind, you know. Great people those Weasleys. Very kind and all. Never have I had something bad to say 'bout them." 

"Must be nice having all those siblings." 

Harry chuckled, "I don't think Ron will agree with that." 

"I guess. Kinda funny how we wish for things that can't never be." 

"They could have been. If we were to act differently, maybe we could have saved the things we did have." Harry suddenly saddened. He wished that he wasn't such a foolish person. He had fallen for Voldemort's plan so easily and Black was the sacrifice for his stupidity. 

"Maybe some things are meant to happen. Maybe we are not in control of the things that befall our destinies." 

Harry suddenly felt incensed, "What the hell do you know what is meant to be. It isn't like you've suffered." But as soon as the words left Harry's lips, he knew how horrible they must have been for Milvia's face darken and at the same time became very pallid. 

"I'm . . ." 

"No, it was stupid of me to forget. I'm a fool. I didn't mean what I said. I just . . ." 

"It's fine. It's hard keeping the pain pent-up and all for such a long time without anyone in the world to exactly understand how you feel." 

Harry felt horribly. He had been utterly cruel without reason. He felt the weight of the world upon his heart. She had been so kind to him and this is the way that he treated her. 

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I forget sometimes that other people suffer too. Come on, cheer up. I don't like sad people. Let's forget those stupid things we say." 

"I really didn't mean it." 

"I know you didn't, but you sure caught me off guard." 


	7. 7

"And what do you think he is up to?" Milvia asked as they walked toward the ice cream shop. 

"What? Who are you talking 'bout?" 

"Voldemort." 

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe trying to get followers." 

"Did you think he'll get some?" 

"I dunno. Hard to say, really. I don't wanna think too much about that." 

"I suppose." 

"One scope of vanilla, please." 

"A scope of mint chocolate cookie, please. Heard what the Daily Prophet said?" 

"No, I haven't." 

"Well, they said that whoever is suspected of being a Death Eater will be sent to Azkaban." 

"Really. Sounds like the ministry is trying to avoid anyone going with Voldemort." 

"I guess." She took out some coins and gave them to the attendant. "But I think that whatever Voldemort is planing, it must be done carefully if he wishes not to arise suspicion." 

"I think it may slow him down a bit, but he will strike. There's no doubt in my mind about that." 

They continued chatting about Voldemort, but then Harry decided that he should pack. He said his farewells and left Milvia at her home after he wrote her number upon his palm. As he walked, he started to feel quite angry at himself. He was about to turn sixteen, but he continued to be such git, for Christ's sake. 

Once Harry got to number four, he decided that he wasn't quite ready to begin packing or continuing the mornings argument with uncle Vernon. He found a shaded patch were he sluggishly laid upon the damp grass of the Dursley's backyard. He looked up into the sky and felt the quiet worry that had plagued him since the return of Voldemort. Ron's letter had clearly stated that everyone was alarmed with the news of Voldemort's return. And yet, he had heard nothing of him nor of his followers. Maybe they were plotting more carefully Harry's demise. And what if Harry could not fulfill his destiny in which he is destined to destroy Voldemort? Maybe Harry had barely survived his last encounter because of Dumbledore's intervention before Voldemort could get a clear shot at him. The more doubt that entered his mind, the more Harry wanted to forget about Sirius. He had gone to help Harry against the Death Eaters only to find his own end. But before Harry could continue wallowing in misery, he saw something soaring downward. It seemed to be something with wings. He sat up and narrowed his eyes to see more clearly the owl which carried a letter on its leg. It was Pig, but to Harry it seemed to look a bit stronger and larger. He opened the letter and quickly read it. 

__

Harry, 

Nice to hear that you're fine. Mum said it was fine if your friend comes over. Can't wait to meet her. Hermione says hello. Dumbledore sent mum a letter that said something about you two having a way to get here. Did you tell Dumbledore? The letter came almost right after yours, didn't even gave mum a chance to say a word about the girl coming here. Mum said we will be waiting for you and Milvia to come through the floo powder network whenever you wish. 

See you soon, 

Ron 

"Pig, go up to my window and wait for me there." Harry got to his feet. He rang the door that was promptly opened by aunt Petunia. 

"Oh, it's only you. Suppose you're hungry." She looked at him and then said, "Got your glasses repaired?" 

"Hello aunt Petunia, yes I did. " 

"Get in. Don't try to be smart." 

Harry wanted to tell her something smart, but thought better of it and asked, "Aunt Petunia, may I please use the telephone to make a quick call. I promise it won't pass over two minutes." 

She looked at him as she cleared her throat and finally asked, "Who are you going to call. Certainly not one of your little friends from that school. They wouldn't know how to use a phone, would they now." 

"No, she is a girl who lives on Magnolia." 

"Fine, but make it quick." 

He told Milvia to pack and take everything she was going to need at school. They planned to leave in the early morning. She told Harry that she would drive her car to number four and drive Harry's heavy trunk to her home. 

Harry told his aunt that he would leave tomorrow, but she seemed not to have heard, but then she said, "I don't want any funny business." 

Harry gave Pig something to eat and drink before he left. Harry finished packing around five and just in time for dinner when he told uncle Vernon about his early pick up. He felt confident that he was going to be fine and everything was going to be fine. 

* * * 

Harry woke early. He slowly dragged his trunk downstairs. He found the task difficult and quite arduous. When he went for a drink of water, he was startled to see the Dursleys dressed in their Sunday's best. Harry didn't know what to say or if even he dared to ask. 

"What time are you leaving, boy?" Uncle Vernon was drinking from a tall orange juice glass. 

"In about ten minutes." 

"Very well, boy." 

After Harry had brought Hedwig downstairs, he sat on the last step waiting for Milvia. He could hear the Dursleys talking. 

"I hope that she isn't wearing those funny clothes." 

"I only hope she doesn't attract attention from the neighbors." 

The minutes passed and Harry started to worry. Suddenly he heard uncle Vernon. 

"Doesn't look like you're going anywhere." He walked toward the a window to peek through. "I see no . . ." 

He stopped and opened the door. Harry could see that uncle Vernon was looking at a stunning black car that had just stopped in front of number four. Suddenly, the driver of the vehicle exited. She was wearing a black dress and a cardigan to match. 

The girl took off her sunglasses and extended her hand as she said, "Good morning Mr. Dursley. Hope you are having a good day. My name is Milvia. I will be going to school with your nephew this following school year. Is Harry ready?" 

Uncle Vernon slowly shook the hand, but was speechless. Even Harry noted that. He saw Milvia had dressed to impress. She looked very different almost as if she were a bit older than sixteen. 

"Yes he's ready." Finally uncle Vernon mustered, "My name is Vernon Dursley." 

"Nice to meet you sir. Don't you work for Grunnings Drills?" she said has she placed her glasses back on. 

"Well, yes I do." Uncle Vernon looked at her carefully. 

"My aunt is Virginia Buchanan. She is . . ." 

"You are related to Buchanan?" Uncle Vernon's eyes widened. 

"Yes, I am. She is co-chair for Grunnings." 

"Yes my dear. I know very well who your aunt is." 

She started to walk toward the door where Harry was waiting. 

"Sorry I'm a bit late. Couldn't find the keys." 

"Is all right." 

"Well, you can take that end and I'll take the other." But before she could place her hand on the trunk uncle Vernon stopped her. 

"No, my son and I will carry it to your automobile." He smiled at her. 

"Oh, thank you very much. You are too kind, Mrs. Dursley." 

Uncle Vernon called for Dudley to come and he did as he was followed by aunt Petunia. 

"Dudley, help me put the trunk in the car." 

"But father, it's heavy." Uncle Vernon's face began to color. 

"Don't be difficult, Dudley. You don't want to try my patience." Dudley gave Harry a nasty glance, but Harry didn't noticed. He was to busy thinking why uncle Vernon was acting so strangely. He followed them to the car with Hedwig. 

Aunt Petunia then began to talk to Milvia. 

"Haven't we met before? You look very familiar." Aunt Petunia looked her very carefully, but she was paying more attention to the girl's clothes. 

"I don't think we have, Mrs. Dursley." 

"I suppose we haven't, but you do look awfully familiar." 

"Milvia," Dudley said as he was prodded by his father, "may you be kind enough to open the car." She did and the trunk was tucked in the back. 

"Beautiful car. Must have been expensive." said uncle Vernon 

"Quite," she said, "but father didn't mind." 

Uncle Vernon wanted to say something, but to Harry it seemed that he was debating whether to do so. 

"Why didn't a nice girl like yourself go to a . . . well, a finer institution? For instance, Smeltings." 

"I was accepted there, but you see, Mr. Dursley, like your nephew, I have certain abilities that cannot be developed in such a place. But you should not worry Mr. Dursley, Hogwarts is a very fine institution indeed." 

"Why, does your aunt know what you are? I mean is she like you?" 

"No, Mr. Dursley. She doesn't have any abilities, but assure you that every time I see her she whines that she has none." She smiled at him and said, "I think I did a decent job on Harry's glasses. They don't look like that mess he brought me anymore." 

Uncle Vernon then saw Harry. "They look as good as new, I would say." 

"Thank you, Mr. Vernon. You are too kind. Well, Mr. Vernon, it was a pleasure meeting you and your wife." Milvia looked at Dudley. "When you go back to school, can you say hello to Cassidy and Rochelle. I haven't seen those two in ages." 

Dudley nodded stupidly. 

"Goodbye, dear." said uncle Vernon as he waved. Then Harry heard something he thought he would never hear being uttered by uncle Vernon. "Have a good birthday, Harry." 

And with that, they drove off.


	8. 8

"What's so funny, Potter?" Milvia said as she turned toward Magnolia.

"Oh," he adjusted Hedwig's cage, "Uncle Vernon has never been as nice to me as he was back there. It was as if he didn't care of what we are."

"Oh," she said as she softly nodded, "I see, but I know he knew exactly what I was. The only thing that prevented him from being rude was the fact that he believed that I was in a position to subvert his position at work. Quite fickle, wouldn't you say?"

"Quite, but why lie to him? What was the point?"

Milvia stopped the car and said, "Uncle Vernon isn't really afraid of what we are. He is afraid of his ignorance. His total inability to react to us. But because he in some level could relate with me in terms he understands, he understood that I wasn't one to be dealt with foul words."

"And do you think he really meant what he said," Harry closed the door as he put the cage the drive way.

"Not at all. Imagine if I had worn 'wizard wear,'" she slightly rolled her eyes at this, "he would have had a field day. But he was not prepared for what I represented. I looked like an ordinary Muggle to him that he could never suspect of being a witch. Imagine his horror."

"I guess you're right. But you shouldn't have gone to the trouble. The car is a bit much, don't you think?"

"That was nothing. Do you really believe that father would give me any money to buy a car. This car isn't what it appears to be? I simple conjured a charm to make it look like the image on the magazine." 

Milvia took her wand, which was now completely made of a shiny gray wood, and whispered something Harry didn't even hear. Suddenly, the exterior of the automobile began to quiver. It was as if the car was melting, but suddenly, Harry saw that the car was not a car at all, but an intricate cart made up of rusted iron.

"Not very pretty, but it was the closest thing to a car I had."

Harry took a step back.

"Marvelous," was the only thing he said.

***

\After they managed to get Harry's trunk into the house using a simple spell, Harry became very pallid. 

"Oh God," he whispered.

Milvia noticed Harry's expression and so stopped talking about a new potion she had created. "What happened? Did something happen?"

"No, no it's that I'm just so careless and foolish. I forgot my broom."

"Oh," she said as she looked to he right. "Well, we can always make it come here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can make apperate here."

"You must think I'm really stupid for not thinking of that."

"Nope. I just know how to use that spell 'cause sometimes I get lazy and I don't want to go upstairs to get something."

Harry laughed as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"Just put your hand out to catch it." Milvia stepped back a bit and said, "_Veloce Apparire_."

Suddenly, Harry's Firebolt began to form from the slick handle to the tightly bound bristles. Harry caught it just as it finished apparating.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Are you ready to go."

"Yeah. My trunk is next to the hearth."

Harry saw that it was an archaic thing that was embossed with what looked like serpents surrounding a round object. 

"Is that all you are taking?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving Sonsy with Mrs. Figg."

"Sonsy?" Harry wasn't sure of what she was talking about.

"The yellow snake. Kinda weird the name my dad said to call it."

***

Harry began to cough heavily once he landed inside the Weasley residence. Besides the smell of the ashes, Harry smelled food. He heard the pounding of feet upon the wooden floor that seemed to get closer to him. Once the smoke cleared a bit, Harry saw a shock of red hair that belonged to Ron. He was quite taller than Harry had remembered. Ron wore quite a large grin that was accompanied with his hand that helped Harry to his feet.

"Sorry, Harry. I think mum forgot to clear the ashes. You don't know how boring it's been without Fred and George. And these two keep chatting about nonsense."

"Quiet, you." Hermione took Hedwig from the floor and placed beside her. "How are you, Harry? You've gotten taller."

"High." Harry said as he cleared his throat. "I think we should move before . . ."

It was too late. A second cloud of ash arose. 

"Oh my," said Mrs. Weasley as she waved her hand in front of her. She took her worn wand and quickly made the smoke disappear. "That's better," Mrs. Weasley said as she spotted Harry. "Good to see you dear. Breakfast is set. But you all . . ." She stopped when she noticed Milvia observing quietly the house.

Harry noticed this and so he went with, "This is Milvia."

"My," Mrs. Weasley breathed heavily, "you look so much like Rosemary. Except for the eyes, of course. Dumbledore told me you had grown, but I hadn't imagined how much."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley for letting me stay here on short notice and all."

"Don't worry, it's my pleasure dear. I always have room for one more. Now, I want everyone to go and wash up before breakfast. Don't worry about your belongings. I'll get them to their proper place." 

"This way," said Ginny who was wearing a lavender dress.

Hermione followed Harry closely and said, "She doesn't look too happy."

"What?" Harry tuned as he was caught by Hermione's hand.

"She looks worried. Like she's afraid or something." Her brown eyes suddenly watched Milvia who was talking to Ginny.

"Be nice to her, Hermione. She might be afraid that you guys don't like her."

"I'm always nice." Hermione rolled her eyes and went to wash her hands.

"What's Hermione up to?" Ron handed Harry a green soap bar.

"I don't know."

"You didn't tell me she was . . ." he stopped and was about to whisper something to Harry's ear, but Hermione suddenly interrupted.

"Come you two. Your mum wants you to help her." 

"We'll be there in a sec, Hermione. Don't you think I can hear her."

"You don't have to be rude, Ron."

"Please Hermione, it's too early to start fighting."


	9. 9

After breakfast, Harry and Ron headed upstairs. Ron kept talking about the Quidditch team.

"With Fred and George gone I have no idea of what we're ganna do. They're the best beaters Hogwarts has seen in years. I just don't know if we're ganna ever have anyone as good as them. We barely won the cup last year without you and them."

"I'm sure we can do something. We can find people that can be almost as good as they."

"I don't know. They're kinda unique, those two, you know? I don't even know where we're putting Ginny in the team."

Harry nodded, "She's fast. She can be a good Chaser."

"I don't know. Ginny's a bit, well, she's a bit weak. One of those Slytherin blokes can really hurt her. They're much bigger than she."

"I suppose you're right, but she's clever."

"What are you two up to? You left us downstairs." Hermione said as she pushed Ron to the side.

"Hey, don't push me."

"Don't be a baby, Ron. I really didn't hurt you." She glared at him as she said those words, but quickly said to Harry, "Who is she?"

"What?" said Harry who was incapable of understanding why Hermione's tone was a bit hurried.

"Yeah Hermione, what are you talking 'bout?" Ron said as he slowly crossed his arms.

"Oh, you be quiet." She slightly rolled her eyes and said, "She's in the running to be head girl against me."

Hermione's eyes lowered to the ground and Harry realized that Hermione felt horror at the fact that there was someone who could spoil her plans.

"So that's why you were quiet at the table. I would have thought that you would start talking about Hogwarts and ramble on from what you know from that damn book, 'Hogwarts: A History.'"

"Be quiet, Ron."

"Why are you so upset, Hermione?" Harry tried to look at her face, but she kept it down despite Harry's prodding.

"It's stupid of me. It's nothing against her, you know."

"Does she even know?" asked Ron who was now towering Hermione. 

"I don't think so. She was unaware who I was so I don't think she received the list."

"What list? What in bloody blazes are you up to?" said Ron who seemed to be growing impatient for his inability to understand what Hermione was thinking.

"You didn't get a list? But you are on it. You've must have disregarded it."

"No, I wouldn't have ignored something from school."

"Well, maybe they never send you one."

"You are too much, Hermione. Show us the list for goodness sake." 

Her eyes narrowed at Ron's scarlet face, but she handed to him a yellowish parchment. Harry move closer and read:

__

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is proud to announce that you are in the running to become head boy or head girl, respectively, for your seventh year at Hogwarts. Even though that time is not in the immediate future, we urge you to continue with your academic endeavors in your up coming academic school year. But, not only academic success will account for our decision on whom will become head boy or head girl. The panel that has to decide such award consist of the finest professors Hogwarts acclaims. They will take into consideration the integrity, character, and morality, as well as many more qualities that we feel are necessary for the nominees to process in order to receive such a grand honor. We hope that everyone who is nominated understands that this is a preliminary list which might change. We hope that everyone will do there best in order to earn the right to represent Hogwarts to the world.

Sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress 

And as Harry looked down at the list he saw many familiar names. Hermione G., Ronald W., and many others including Milvia S., but what shocked Harry the most was seeing his name, Harry P, right before Draco M.

"I didn't get this letter, either." said Harry who saw that Hermione had calmed. "I don't think she knows anything about the subject. Maybe," Harry looked at the letter, "she doesn't even care about being head girl."

"Who wouldn't care about being head boy or girl at Hogwarts? What's more important than that?" Her body suddenly took a sharp slant towards Harry.

"Us," said Ron, "it isn't like it's not important, but," he took a step toward Hermione as he brushed away a stray hair that covered her left eye, "there are more important things in life."

"Yeah, like what, Ron?" She said as she pointed her finger at Ron's long nose.

"Well," he scratched his head for a second when he grinned, "Quidditch."

"Oh, why do I even bother." She pushed Ron and Harry to go downstairs.

"What's her problem?"

"I don't know, Harry. She's been pretty odd all summer, even for Hermione's sake."

"Do you think it's this head girl business?"

"Nope. I think something happened with her folks. She was crying when we went to pick her up."

"Really. I wonder what could have made her so upset."

"Must have been something major. Hermione usually doesn't let small things bother her."


	10. 10

When Harry and Ron arrived at Ginny's room, they were surprised to see Hermione speaking to Milvia pleasantly as if their conversation had never taken place. 

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Milvia." Harry diverted his attention to Hermione who had a thin smile upon her pallid face.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?"

At first she seemed puzzled by the question, but suddenly she became animated, "Well, why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought you look kinda sad."

She narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. She merely looked out the window.

Before Harry could say anything else, Ron spotted Ginny's broom.

"What happened to your Comet?"

Ginny suddenly took it and hid it behind her, but Ron had seen it.

"What are you talking about?"

Ron stood looking down at Ginny who tried very hard to get to a wall, but before she could stop him, Ron had swiped it and now held it horizontally. Harry could see that the broom was warped in the middle and the upper handle was twisted.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. We were just trying to make it faster."

"We?" said Hermione.

"It was my fault." said Milvia as she stood next to Ginny. "She was wondering if we could modify the broom, but I guess it's impossible to improve it. The charm just bounced of it and left it mangled."

"Oh," said Ron as he shrugged, " It's fine. Nothing major to fret on. Just don't let mother see it. She'll not like seeing her investment going to waste." He rubbed Ginny's head, but she pushed his hand away.

"Come on, Ron. Don't do that. You messed up my hair."

"Oh, Ginny. He was trying to be nice." Milvia said as she took the broom. "Anyways, I think I can fix it, but I will need to have some of my equipment."

Using her wand, Milvia made her trunk unlock. Then, she took two empty jars and filled them with what appeared to be a glistening green liquid. She opened a dusty book next to the jars and began to read. Suddenly, one of the jars began to bubble as the green liquid turned brown. The other remained green, but darkened lightly. She took the wand and made the brown liquid wrap the broom. It became solid, but with one tap of her wand, it broke off. She then took the broom and dipped the handle into the green liquid. Once she wiped it, the broom was straight and was as good as new. Harry and Ron could not believe what they saw and Hermione seemed to be the more jealous for it.

"But how?" asked Ron who now grabbed it. "It's better than before."

***

In spite to her objections, Hermione followed Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Milvia toward the field. Harry felt better under the warm glow of a summer evening as he and his friends walked towards the forest. To his right, he saw Ron who had an intense look about him. It was though he were playing the game already in his mind. To his left, Harry could see Hermione who was intently listening to Ginny on tips on how to play Quidditch. But as Harry turned to see Milvia, he noticed that she was examining the Comet Ron had lend her. She twirled it quite rapidly and stopped it to see how it stopped. She held he handle and tapped it with her fingers. 

"It's a good broom even with its age and flaws." Ron had also noticed.

"I just hope I don't fall from it."

"I don't think you will after you learn how to fly and all."

"Thanks, Harry, but I'm afraid. If I fall from really high up wouldn't I break my neck?"

"Well, it's possible," Harry shrugged, "but I'm positive that nothing of the sort will happen."

"Look, Harry. That's the clearing." He stood still as Ron pointed out the baskets on both ends.

"Looks decent enough." Hermione said as she leaned on her broom. 

"It's perfect. I just think we should show Milvia how to fly."

"I guess we should teach you how to make your broom come up. Just put it next to you and say up." 

Hermione laid her broom next to her right foot and commanded the broom to come up. But it just rolled over. When Milvia was about to command the broom, the broom instantly rose and fell into Milvia's palm. Hermione couldn't believe it. She didn't even have anything to say after she had seen the broom pop up. 

"Bloody hell. How did you do that?"

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. It's that you didn't even said 'up' and it came up."

"Well, I was about to, but the broom was quick."

"I guess that lesson is over." Ron said as he hovered no more than two feet from the ground.

"Well, now I guess you should get on it and let the broom hover like Ron's."

She did as she was told, but then she started to go higher up and then to the right.

"Careful," said Ginny, "You don't want to go to fast on a Comet. They're unpredictable." 

But Harry knew that Milvia was a natural. She didn't even stirred the broom, but it was if the broom read Milvia's mind for directions.

"How are you making it move?" asked Ron who was next to her in the air.

"I'm not sure, but I think that the broom is following directions from what I'm thinking."

"Maybe the broom is broken." shouted Hermione who was still on the ground. 

"I don't think so. I think we can play now."


	11. 11

After a brief explanation of the game, Harry and Ron decided that the game would only consist of Chasers.

"But we are uneven," cried Ginny.

"Fine," said Ron harshly, "you can sit out."

"Oh you, be quiet. There's no way I'm going to sit out."

"Fine. Harry and I will choose who we want. I'll take . . ."

"Why do you get to be captain?" 

"Because I had to climb up these poles to set the baskets."

"Oh, that's right. When Fred and George made you do it under the threat that they would transform your bed into a giant spider."

"If you have nothing better to say, just be quiet, Ginny."

"Ok, Ronny. You don't have to get all mad about it. You can be captain if you wish."

"You're so lucky that there are people present because if they weren't here, Ginny dear, I would make you into an ugly toad. Uglier than Longbottom's toad."

"But not as ugly as you."

"Calm down Ron. Let Ginny be captain."

"Fine. You're lucky that Harry is nice enough to let you be captain."

"Thank you. I'll take Hermione."

"Harry."

"So your in my team, Milvia." said Ginny with a giant smile upon her face.

***

Harry felt the wind all around him. It howled loudly in his ears, but it didn't matter. He was close to his goal, but before he could take aim, Ginny bumped him and the Quaffle fell down toward the green grass. He saw then, by the corner of his eyes, Hermione sweeping downward with her right hand outstretched. The red ball fell upon her lap, but she quickly passed it to Ginny. She headed faster than a sparrow toward her goal. Harry followed her, but she was too fast, yet Ron was heading straight at her. Quickly, Ginny swerved to her left and launched the ball towards Milvia who caught it with her right. Nothing could stop her and so she made her third score. Ginny's team was up by 40 points.

"There's no way she hasn't played this game before. She's too good, Harry." But Ron was gone before he could agree.

Harry could see how fluidly she flew through the air. It was as if she had played for years. Even with a Comet, Milvia was faster than he was. He could see her smile as she passed the ball to Ginny. She flew with such ardor that Harry felt instantly glad that he could be the tool in which she could forget her life and the past that was as horrible as his own.

They continued playing until there was very little sunshine, but Ron couldn't stop because he didn't want to lose to Ginny. On the last play, Ron was about to get the Quaffle from Harry, but suddenly, he lost control and slammed into Milvia. She lost her grip from the broom and was unable to hold on. She was falling fast to Harry's dismay. He could see her horror, but he felt despair as her cry rang in the empty forest. He tried to catch her, but he had been too far to get to her on time. Ron tried also to help, but he himself was disorientated. When Harry saw that she was about to hit the ground, Harry closed his eyes for he feared that she could die. 

There was silence. Silence that to Harry had lasted for an eternity. Then, he could hear Ginny and Hermione, but he could not tell what had happened. 

He lifted his gaze. He saw how still she was. But there was something curious that Harry saw. Her arms hanged from her sides. She had not hit the floor, but was floating in mid-air. Harry glided gently to her side. Her eyes remained shut even when he lifted her hand.

"Milvia?" No response. She was becoming paler by each passing moment. 

"We must take her home. Maybe mum can help." Ginny said with great grief upon her youthful face.

The troop decided to bind their brooms using a simple charm that Hermione remembered and placed Milvia on the makeshift raft to get her home. With the help of some magic and Harry's and Ron's strength, they were home in no time.

Mrs. Weasleywas standing outside. "What happened?" she asked as she took Milvia's hand.

"Well, we were playing and then I accidentally bumped her and she fell . . ."

"What, she fell. From the broom. Oh my."

"No. She didn't fell. No, I mean she did, but she didn't fall to the ground."

Mrs. Weasley turned her attention away from Milvia and looked into Ron's eyes. 

"It's true, Mrs. Weasley. She fell from the Comet, but she didn't hit the floor. She stopped just about two feet from the ground. She was just floating there, unconscious."

Mrs. Weasley did not seem to be surprised by what Hermione had said. Instead, she softly tapped, with her wand, upon Milvia's hand as she said, "_Lassie Königin_."

To everyone's surprise, Milvia opened her eyes. She smiled at them and said, "What happened? Why is everyone looking at me like if I were dead?"

***

He sat upon a heavy couch made of dark leather which was incrusted on the fringes with tiny roses. In front of him, there was an aged set of chess. 

"My Lord." Rang a small voice in the distance.

"What is it, Wormtail?" He said with his menacing voice.

"Your loyal servant Malfoy has come to see you as you requested him to do so."

"Let him in. And bring him some wine or what he pleases."

Lucius, who wore a long black coat, had a large grin that announced his glee at what his master had in store.

"Take a seat Lucius. I see that you were able to get out of Azkaban."

"It was wasn't very hard, my Lord. I just pulled some strings here and there."

"I know that you are well positioned. But," he moved the knight and took a pawn, "I have another matter that I need you to take into your hands."

"What is on your mind, my Lord?" 

"Remember what I made you keep? Before my destruction."

Lucius remained quiet. He took a sip of the absinthe and looked down upon his drink. "Yes."

"That's very good. The carrier is about to become powerful again, but," he took a night with his black queen, "I will need your child."

"Draco?"

"Yes, your boy. I need him to be my eyes at the Hogwarts."

"To watch over Potter?"

"Oh no, not Potter, but the other."

Lucius remained quiet as he swirled his drink. "They brought the carrier out of hiding?"

"I don't think it was Dumbledore's doing." Then he knocked the white queen with his black queen.

"And does the carrier know or . . ."

"Yes, the carrier is like the other, but it is better this way. I need your boy to watch carefully what Dumbledore is telling the girl. I don't believe that we will have much trouble with that. After all, if everything goes as planned," he looked down, with his red eyes, at the fallen white queen and covered it with his colorless hand, "the carrier will be in Slytherin."


	12. 12

***

Harry woke with a start. He dreamt something unpleasant. But, before he could give it much thought, he felt something next to him. It was round and about the size of a Bludger. He picked it up and tried to see what it was. Ron suddenly woke and saw what Harry held.

"What's that?" he yawned.

"It isn't yours?"

"No."

"I wonder what it is."

"Hey, what's that?" Ron pointed to a small piece of parchment.

Harry picked it up. It read: Happy Birthday Harry Potter. Hope everything is well. Your friend, Dobby.

"It's a present from Dobby."

"Oh yeah, happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"So, what's this thing?"

"It doesn't say in his greeting."

"It must be something magical."

"I guess." 

"Well, we can ask mum. She might know."

After, the two got ready, Harry, by the light of the early sun, saw that the orb was a bright orange color. It was not a ball of any sorts, for it was far too glazed and did not bounce. 

"It might be some kind of weapon against you-know-who."

"What weapon?" asked Hermione as she held a warped object.

"What in blazes? If one had one's druthers, Hermione, I would have you stay home where you can't be so snoopy. Now, move along."

Hermione remained silent for along time. She simply closed her eyes and handed Harry the package. In a crisp whisper, she wished him a happy birthday as she abruptly left the room without a single glance at either one of them.

"What's wrong with her." Ron scoffed with his arms crossed. "She's twice as mean to me and I'm not complaining."

"I think you were a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Not at all. Oi, I half expected her to hit me or say something back, you know."

"I half expected her to break my gift over your head. But, she does seem to be more sensitive than usual."

"I guess."

During breakfast, Mrs. Weasley made pancakes which she decorated with strawberry jam. On Harry's stack, she wrote happy birthday. She left the room. She had many things to attend to.

"Happy birthday, Harry." said Milvia as she handed him a box, "It isn't much, but I hope you like it. Made it myself."

"Thanks. I wonder what it is. I'll open it after breakfast."

"Not half, mate. I got you something more practical, I think." Ron handed harry a small parcel. "Have one myself."

"It's a stupid carrying case for your broom." Ginny interrupted. "Nothing special"

"Ginny! It was suppose to be a surprise."

"It wasn't a very good one, was it now." She handed Harry a bag, "Happy birthday. It something nice."

"Sure it is." Ron mumbled as he stuffed his face with food. "Coming from Ginny, it must be something cheesy."

"Shut it, will you, Ron." said Hermione. "I've just about had it with you and your nonsense."

"Please, everyone calm down. Please stop fighting. My head is hurting." Everyone apologized to Harry who seemed to be in great pain. 

"The scar." Milvia pointed. "It's a bit lighter, isn't it."

"Yes," Hermione rose to her feet and tried to have a closer look, "looks fresh."

That was the last Harry remembered.

***

The corridor was empty except for a small wooden chair in which sat the man with the silver hand. He slept, but as soon as the portal was knocked upon, the silence was broken throughout the hall. He stood with a light pain emanating throughout his aged flesh. Then, again, someone knocked upon the door.

"Calm down, calm down, I'm coming. It isn't as if this is my duty. Soon enough, I'll open the door. What can be so important this early in the morning to stir me wake?"

At the door, stood a man with fair hair.

"Wormtail, I should have guessed. The retardation towards my calling could come from no other, but yourself." The man unkindly handed his cloak to Wormtail.

"Good day, Malfoy. What brings the servant of Voldamort this early in the morning to the home of his Lord?"

Lucius looked at Wormtail with light disdain as he softly grinned. "If you must know, I come to my Lord to present him with the carrier. She awaits his company."

Wormtail had heard the legends of the carrier. Who hadn't heard of the carrier? Since he was a boy, the tale was told, but now, everyone, including himself, believed it to be nothing more than a myth. He hadn't heard of the carrier in more than sixteen years when the Lord had almost acquired her, but didn't because she escaped with the help of Dumbledore.

"I will announce your arrival to the Lord and the news you bring to him."

"You do so, Wormtail. But you must hurry. The carrier is not patient and she grows restless for people's ineptness to fulfill their duty."

"I see. She must be very powerful to know me as well as you do or are her thoughts cultured by yourself?"

"Do what I've asked you to do, servant."

"I only do what my Lord wants me to do or what I see to be best for the cause." Wormtail raised his silver hand to let Malfoy catch a glimpse in the morning light. Proudly, Wormtail left Lucius to inform his master.

"Even the greatest king needs the greatest fool to be a pawn in the battle." Lucius turned to see his automobile as he crossed his arms upon his chest. "Only meaningless casualties in the end."


	13. 13

***

"Harry?" Hermione said as she lightly shook him, "Wake up. What's wrong? Why are you so sweaty?"

Harry pushed away his hair and asked, "Was I sleeping?"

"Yes, you were. We were talking and you dozed off out of nowhere when your scar was hurting. Ron wanted to wake you, but we stopped him."

"Well," shrugged Ron, "It seemed you were dreaming something unpleasant."

"I was, but I don't remember what it was about. I just know it was something odd."

"Does it have to do with you-know-who?" Hermione asked as she sat on the bed. "Maybe your seeing what he is seeing, again."

"No, Hermione. It's different this time. It's like I'm there watching what's happening, but I don't know what is going on. I just can't seem to remember." 

"Don't worry about it, Harry." Ron handed him his parcel.

Harry opened it and found a reddish linen bag with the Gryffindor lion embroidered on one side. "Thanks, Ron. I'll use it from now on. Very handy indeed. I almost forgot my broom when we were coming over here. I think uncle Vernon will like how inconspicious my broom will become."

"No problem, mate."

"Open mine." Ginny jumped on the bed as she handed Harry her bag. It was a small sweater that even she could fit.

"What on earth, Ginny. That won't even fit you." Ron looked at her as if she were insane.

"Don't be silly, Ron. That isn't for Harry to wear. It's for Hedwig."

"Oh, please. I bet you Harry didn't know what it was." 

"Yes, of course I knew." he shock his head at Ron when Ginny wasn't looking. "It's very lovely, thank you." 

"See, Ron. I told you."

"Sure he knew."

"That's quite enough." Hermione grabbed her gift from the night stand and handed it to Harry. "I found it in this book store in Bristol when we went on holiday to my parents estate. I don't know why it was in a Muggle store." It was a book that was tattered on the sides. It was titled, _The Early History of Witchcraft in the English Empire._ He flipped through a few pagesand stopped at a portrait. It was of a man with a black eyes and hair. He had a thin beard and mustache that looked well on his young face. 

Lord Orlando O. Burlington of the kin Berg, the area known as Manchester now, was born in the year 1656 to an established Muggle family. Lord Antoine and Lady Elaine Burlington , both Muggles, are said to be related to Salazar Slytherin by Lady Elaine's mother, Lady Ingrid who was a famous witch for establishing a sanctuary for poverty stricken wizards. Burlington was observed as a young child to posses great magical powers that his mother hid as she feared the church for in this time the inquisition was still taking its toll on Europe. Burlington became a master swordsman who before learning his powers, was to become commandeer of the kings fleets in the Americas. But Burlington was finally chosen to be the guardian of the carrier for the rest of his life.

"Are you sure this is true? The pictures don't even move." Harry scratched his temple.

"That was something that was bothering me until," she raised her wand and said, "_unsuspendo_."Burlington's ebony eyes sparkled as they looked gently at Harry and then looked downward, "I figured the charm and there is an inscription on the inside of the front cover." She turned the book towards that place which read:

_To my little Thorn,_

I know how much you love books and so I give thy this lovely book. It reminded me so much of you as you will see why. I am glad that you are not agree at me anymore for what I did to your sister's boyfriend. Even though I will not be at Hogwarts next year, I hope that you do not forget me. Good luck on the Quidditch final even though you are playing against my house.

Love,

Your Vamp

"Whoever owned this book before went to Hogwarts." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Hermione. I think this will be a good read."

"I really do hope you do read it. I read most of it. I had to put it down for another book I bought."

"Come on, Milvia. Give him the box." Ginny said as she shoved it towards Milvia.

She did so. At first, Harry could not make out what the box contained, but suddenly it popped open. It contained many tiny bottles filled with different colored liquids. Harry picked one of a light yellow shade which read: _Sunrise Elixir: To wake an unconscious individual, give them one drop of the potion. Should be given alone and do not mix with other elixirs._

"They're different potions I've made. Useful to have them handy."

Hermione picked a violet vial. "Where did you get all the ingredients? To make this one you need an herb that has been extinct for a long time."

"Well, father has these things at home. The vault is full of things. Mrs. Figg gets the rest of the ingredients when I run out."

"And your father allows you to make Deadly Night Shade?" Hermione raised one of her eyebrows and put the vial back in place.

"Well, it isn't like he cares much about anything."

"I see. I think you will do well in potions if this is truly perfected potions."

"I wouldn't count on it if she ends up in Gryffindor." Ron said as he looked through the box.

"Well, I hope so. I'm probably be taking charms, transfiguration, and defense against the dark arts. But I really want to take Muggle weaponry, basic remedies, brew, and potions. Hope we end up in the same classes."

"Those are all the classes I want to take, except for Muggle weaponry, of course." Hermione said surprised as she pushed away a strand of her from her face.

"Well, all I know is that I want to take the Muggle weaponry class, too." Ron rubbed his eyes.

"Thank you for the present, thought. I think that this is such a unique gift."

"As a prefect, I don 't think that some of these are allowed at Hogwarts." 

"Oh, shut it, Hermione. I'm a prefect and you don't hear me saying anything."

***

That afternoon, Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard uttering, "Come, sit," she gently gesticulated at the youths, "I want everyone seated for dinner." Mrs. Weasley was extremely happy that her husband was returning from a trip that he had to take for the ministry. She laid the dishes filled with hot food and a chocolate cake with happy birthday harry in red frosting written on top. Everyone sat except for Ginny who was helping her mother. As soon as everything was laid, Mrs. Weasley looked up at her family clock and exclaimed, "He's almost home." Almost as soon as her words had left her lips, the door opened and it was Mr. Weasley. He smiled brightly at his wife as he said his hellos to everyone. 

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said in her calm voice, "how was work and everything?"

"Oh, not too bad, not at all. Yesterday, we went over to Liverpool."

"Really, Arthur, that's far from here."

"Yes, well, you see there was this Muggle who had a . . ."

He stopped. He took his glasses and wiped them on his coat. He was intently looking at Milvia almost as if he couldn't believe her presence. His expression seemed to have recognized Milvia, but yet he seemed quite surprised by her presence. "Molly, dear, this one isn't ours because she isn't a redhead, yet she is so familiar. Don't tell me that's who I think it is."

Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband and said, "Seriously, Arthur, sometimes I think you are quite not there. Don't you remember the twins? Rosemary's twins? We were there, Arthur, don't you remember? It was your idea, remember? Really, Authur, it does not become you to be so forgetful."

He nodded his head slowly and then shook it twice as fast. "How could I forget. Milvia, is it?""

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"My, how has time passed. It was like yesterday when Rosemary and Lily where visiting us with James and . . ."

"That's quite enough, Arthur. Don't get worked up, dear. You must be exhausted after your trip. Remember that we mustn't speak of things that we shouldn't muddle in at this point."

"Yes, of course. How silly of me to forget. Well, let's eat, then. What's for dinner?"


	14. 14

***

Wormtail wondered how the carrier looked. No one had really told him how she looked, but he remembered someone saying that every time she returned, she had black locks. 

"The Lord awaits. He is very pleased that you have brought her. He wishes to see her immediately."

Malfoy gestured towards his automobile where two men, dressed in dark robes, pulled from the back of the car, what seemed to Wormtail, a stretcher with someone on it. The girl, Wormtail noticed, was wearing a drabbed chemise with rips and holes. Her arms and legs were strapped to the contraption with rusted chains. He saw bruises on her pale flesh. She was quite disheveled, but that wasn't what bothered Wormtail the most. He noticed the black muzzle they had placed over her mouth. 

"That's the carrier?" asked Wormtail as Malfoy moved to let the stretcher inside.

"Of course. Only the best for the carrier."

"If she is as strong as they say, why is she so easily restrained?"

Malfoy eyed Wormtail in a menacing fashion. "She is not complete. That is why she does not have all her power. But, trust me. The straps aren't the only thing binding her onto the bed."

Finally, he saw her eyes. They sparkled under the filth upon her face. Their greenness was so familiar to Wormtail, but he could not remember now from where. Their emptiness and Wormtail's memory made him feel ashamed for the first time in a long time.

***

Harry woke. It was some time after midnight. He had dreamt something unpleasant, again, but now, he could not remember exactly what the dream was about. He rubbed his eyes and snatched his glasses onto his face. He could see little in the dark, but he could see Ron upon his bed. Harry made his way toward the kitchen for a drink of water. There, unexpectedly, he found Milvia seated upon one of Mrs. Weasley's hand-knitted throws. She was looking at the hearth to her left.

"Milvia," Harry whispered, "why are you awake?"

"Oh, hello Harry. I can't sleep. I can't sleep for much time. I keep having nightmares."

"Really. I also can't sleep very well. What are your dreams about?"

"Stupid, really. Sometimes I see this creature, but it isn't very clear, It is almost like I can't see the whole, but part of it. It's large and dark, but I'm afraid of it because it is very powerful." She paused and shock her head, "But, lately, I've been dreaming something I fear, but I can't remember. It's quite strange. Don't you think?

"A creature, hmm. Is it something you've seen before?"

"No, how could I've seen such a thing. It was something not ordinarily seen. That, I can assure you. Anyway, why are you up, if I may ask?"

"Oh me, well, I wasn't having sweets dreams, either. I also have a awful nightmare that I can't seem to remember. I'm here for a small drink of water."

"Well, I do hope my potion works. I haven't slept in days." She pointed at a small caldron in the fire. "It's suppose to clear your mind and heart. Very powerful stuff, if I do say so myself. Took me charm to convince Mrs. Figg in buying me the root of Mara and the powder made of the eastern alcove kelp."

"Is it safe, though?"

"Yes, of course it is, but you mustn't take too much. Just a taste or you'll fall ill and even then you may never wake again if you take too much."

"You can die!"

"No, you don't die. You just can't wake. Dreams will become your life and everyone will know that you are gone from this world forever. Of course, I would offer you some, but you will only say no to me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. I just figured you wouldn't want to test your luck and all."

"I suppose you are correct. Careful, then. Just a taste, you said?"

"Don't worry, Harry." She took the caldron and poured the liquid into a long flask. With a long spoon, she took some of the violet liquid into her mouth. She smiled and quickly bottled the flask as she hid her equipment into her trunk. "Why do you look so. . ." she stopped as her eyes closed. She was falling fast, but Harry was able to help her onto the furniture.

"What was that, Harry? What did she drink?" Hermione whispered from the landing of the staircase.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't know." He picked up her wand and placed next to his for safe keeping. "Why are you up?"

"Well, I heard her wake. She was having a nightmare of sorts and I heard her when she opened the door. We shouldn't leave her here." She looked down upon Milvia who slept quite peacefully. "They'll find her in the morning." She took out her wand and said something in a whisper. Suddenly, Milvia's body floated upstairs towards Ginny's room. There, Harry made sure that she was put into place.

"You should have stopped her."

"What?"

"Maybe she made a mistake when she was preparing the potion."

"Come on, Hermione, wouldn't she be more careful than that?"

"Well, she didn't planned out very well the affects of her creation, did she now."

"That's quite enough, Hermione. I'm too tired to argue. Go to bed." 

And with that, he left Hermione. As he sat upon his sheets, he noticed that on the bed stand was a pitcher filled with water which he hadn't noticed when he had snatched his glasses. As he drank, he wondered why Milvia had thought that he would have said no into taking the potion. He now thought that he should have prodded her into giving him some to sleep well at least this night.

***

Wormtail opened the doors for the gentlemen. They placed the carrier in the middle of the room. Malfoy quickly ordered his men to wait for him outside at the automobile.

"Here she is, my Lord."

The chair that faced the hearth did not stir. "Bring her to me. Let her free from the bonds that chain her."

Malfoy took out his wand. He said something that Wormtail could not hear for he was far too afraid. The chains fell on the marble floor. She did not stir.

"Get up." Harshly Malfoy's words fell. Slowly, the carrier rose. She stood, not knowing where to go. 

"Come, my dear. Do not fear. I mean no harm."

She walked towards the Lord. She stood in front of him with her eyes away. Voldemort stood.

"Come, my child. There is much to teach you. Your mind, like fresh soil, is ripe for it to sprout the roots of knowledge of what you are and what we must do to defeat what is wrong."

Deftly, Voldamort removed the muzzle. Wormtail was shocked that a human could now resemble so closely the pigmentation of his master. Her small mouth, was the only flesh with some color.


End file.
